


Who'd Want to Live Longer, Anyway?

by invictofiction



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Gen, Regrets, the final moment of Kazuhira Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invictofiction/pseuds/invictofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Miller's last moments. Well, at least he's not alone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Want to Live Longer, Anyway?

It’s not like what they say; your life doesn’t actually flash before your eyes. Well, not in any specific sense, anyway. It’s moments you see, impressions and ideas about things that have happened, and the bitter, painful regrets of things that didn’t.

At the end of it all, there’s a lot more regret than joy for Kaz. He stares, unfocused, into the angry eyes of yet another mistake he’s made, and chokes on the blood that’s filling his lungs and throat. “He’s not your enemy, Eli.” Kaz coughs out, blood dripping down his chin, now. “That’s up to him, Miller."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was working as medical for a convention in Baltimore.... I wanted to feel really sad, I guess. 
> 
> I listened to Kokaine Karolina by Elle King.


End file.
